Gone Red
by JooElement
Summary: A Vampire Academy fanfic. Rexanne, the most popular Moroi though not by choice and her future guardian, Jazlyn, and the St. Vlademir's Academy, arent what they seem after a forbidden event.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't the greatest place for peace and quiet, but since I'm on probation, it's the only place I could go to. It was only the second month into the semester, and I had four more to go. I was in the center of the commons, and it was breakfast. I've already fed, and I had no idea where Jazlyn was, but I felt calmness waft through me.

Jazlyn was my future guardian, a Dhampir: half human, half vampire. There aren't many dhampir girls that become guardians, and there was one reason for it: blood whores. Jazlyn wasn't my official guardian, though. Dhampirs couldn't be guardians unless they graduated from the academy.

Jazlyn and I also had a bond. Bonds were really rare, nobody held a bond anymore. Bonds are when the Dhampir feels the emotions of a Moroi, and rarely slips into the Moroi's head. In our case, I was the one slipping into her head, feeling hums of her emotions. It was the other way around. Nobody knew how bonds formed, only that it goes one way. Some people say that only people who have been shadow kissed have bonds. But either Jazlyn or I have ever been shadow kissed.

I sat alone, reading a book. I've always been an avid reader, even when I was a kid, with Dr. Seuss and others. My guardian, Aurora, was standing by the walls, stone faced, like the other guardians. I only had a guardian because I was a Moroi Royal. What good does that do? Princess Rexanne is what she calls me, along with Kirova and company. Kirova was an old hag. They weren't really supposed to call me Princess, because I wasn't the eldest in my family, but since I was the oldest here at the Academy, that's what they called me.

Aurora was pretty old, probably in her late forties, but was far from a hag. She had a pixie cut, like most female guardians, to show their _molnija_ marks. She was probably the prettiest old woman I've ever seen. She had--natural--platinum blonde hair, and I had to admit, she had a pretty nice body for an old person. She dint look like Dolly Parton, with the collagen lips and fake boobs. She was uber natural, with sun kissed skin and whatever. She always tells me that she never believed in looking beautiful, its what's inside, blah blah blah. We'd both burst out laughing at that last part anyway. Despite her statement of not believing in beauty, she had all these designer clothes, always claiming that they were a gift.

After finishing up a chapter, I fidgeted with my pendant, replaying the events of the book in my head. The chain was from my mother, and pendant was from my father. I only saw them once a year, when they come to the Academy. They don't come at the same time, though. They're not together anymore.

Before they left me here, they gave me this chain and pendant. My father gave me the pendant a month after my mother gave me my necklace. I wore the necklace without a pendant until then. He says that the pendant has witnessed more than anyone has ever witnessed. It makes me think how old it was. It was gold, in the outline of a teardrop, and in the point of the drop, were three small diamonds, and hanging under it, was a bigger diamond, in the shape of an oval.

While staring at the last word of the chapter, I saw a shadow slowly fly across my page. Something was going to hit me, and I shut my eyes, bracing myself, preparing for whatever was going to hit me.

Right before the UFO hit me, I heard someone snatched it. I slowly opened one eye.

"I saved you." Danni Russo.

Another royal. He was probably the most 'popular' of them, but I don't go by social status. Sure, he was cute in a sense of a puppy-dog, but he was just another friend to me. All the Moroi girls wanted him, but knew they couldn't get him. Everyone says it's because of me, the other 'popular' one. I was supposedly the hottest girl--let alone Moroi--in the Academy. Hotter than any of the Dhampir girls, and Dhampir girls--with curves and full chests and what not--were always prettier than Moroi girls.

I knew I was some what pretty--red hair and hazel eyed, slim builded like most Moroi--but not _that_ pretty. Not enough to look better than a Dhampir. I also didn't know how I could be on the top if the 'status food-chain', as I liked to call it. It was probably because of my big brother, Julian, but he already graduated. I remember seeing him get into trouble in the western campus, when I was in fifth grade. He beat someone up that time. And sure, I went to a lot of the secret parties people had, like Julian used to, but I never drank as much. That was another possibility. Really, I'm just there for the fun. And watching out for Jazlyn, even if it was supposed to be the other way. I was still a virgin, never had my first kiss, and I've never been drunk, but I sure was one of those 'rebels' Kirova hates; defacing property and accompanying an illegal act.

After a few moments of not speaking, Danni looked at what I was doing.

"Nose in a book again, Rex?"

"Nose in my face again, Danni?" I retorted.

I felt a shot of surprise and excitement come through me from Jazlyn.

"Sure, I'd love that." He bounced a paper ball up and down, probably the UFO that was going to hit me.

"I'm sure you would." I flirted, leaning closer to him.

I saw the spark of excitement in his eyes, and leaned closer to me, his face now inches from mine. I moved my face closer to his, smiled, and punched him in the stomach.

He groaned in pain, holding his stomach, face on the table.

I picked up my books and headed for first period, but before I did, I leaned down to Danni's level.

"See you in class." I told him.

When I noticed a small circle of witnesses, I smiled smugly and pushed pass them. I saw Aurora near by, and she started walking towards me.

"Rex!"

I turned around. It was Jazlyn. She was running towards me with a laughing smile, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I cannot believe you did that." She told me. "I really thought that you were going to--"

"Princess," Aurora interrupted. I could tell she was forcing a smile back, but she always tried to keep a stern face when she was 'punishing' me. She used to laugh at things like this, but she got into trouble when one of the younger guardians ratted her out for 'encouraging rough-housing.' She's really a laid back person.

"You are to never do that again." She said plainly, but we both knew what she was really saying.

That that was _awesome_.

"Yes, Guardian Petrov." I smiled innocently.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazlyn and I said our goodbyes and "I'll talk to you laters and headed to our classes. Moroi had different classes from Novices, so I wouldn't see Jazlyn until lunch.

Her and I were best friends, inseparable. I met her in kinder garden, and surprisingly, I still remember how we first met.

It was snack time, of course, and she'd offered me her crackers. I was a Moroi, so I couldn't take it. When I'd refused her food, she took the rejection heavily. She threw her crackers at me and called me a two-faced whore. She never knew what it meant, only that it was something you told someone when you didn't like them. When she did that, I spit at her, right on her blue frilly dress. Of course she got at me, pounding my arms that were covering my face. Teachers were coming at this time, so I took action. I quickly put my hands to her stomach, tickling her. She stopped hitting me and her silvery laugh pounded my ears. The teachers separated us and put us into time out. That's how we became friends. That's when the bond started.

I got to the Basics of Elemental Control class, the last period until lunch. I walked toward the only seat available, beside a new student I've never seen before. I plopped on my seat and dropped my bag onto the table. The new student smiled at me. I gave him a brief smile back. Then class started.

I was one of the only ones who hasn't specialized yet. Everyone told me that it would come, that one of the famous Moroi had specialized after graduation. I knew they were trying to make me feel better and everything, but that was the thing that didn't make me feel better. I didn't like that they looked at me and thought I needed encouragement and comforting.

After what seemed like a lifetime, class finally ended. I put my books back into my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Once I got near the door, someone touched my arm. I hastily snatched my arm away before turning to see who it was.

It was that new student. I had a better look at him, and despite never seeing him before, he looked vaguely familiar. He had dark brown hair, styled messily but neatly. He was pale, like all Moroi, but he was more muscular, for lack of a better word. He had a cute face and everything, but you never know whose out to hunt you down and spread rumors. There was one feature about him that stood out; topaz eyes. That was rare. Then he noticed me staring.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey," I said slowly, tilting my head.

"I--" he stopped. He looked like he was thinking. Thinking very hard. "I was wondering if you had the notes from today."

"I'm pretty sure I saw you writing them down." People pushed passed us, and I turned around and headed out the door. I wanted to see Jazlyn.

"Rexanne, right?"

I stopped walking and spun around, my eyebrows furrowing. "Nobody calls me that." No one called me Rexanne except for Aurora, but if she had it her way, she'd call me Rex, too.

"Oh. I-I'm..." he looked into my eyes and paused. His eyes looked way too--

Everything went black.

The next thing I knew, someone was carrying me. Where was Aurora? My eyes fluttered open. It was the new student. Where was he taking me? What did he think he was doing? I felt weak, and it was hard to move. I tried to push him, but I couldn't lift up my arms without struggling.

"Put me down," My voice was so inaudible, I could hardly hear myself.

He either didn't hear me, or was ignoring me. I hated that. I wanted to see Jazlyn.

"Put me down." I repeated, saying it as loud as I could. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Well..." he stalled. I hated that too. I already hated everything about him, and it was his first day here. "I think I'm A--"

"Princess!" Aurora. Thank God.

"I was just taking her to the nurse." the boy said, handing me over to Aurora.

"Well, I think you're done here. Go on to class." Aurora dismissed.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I was speaking to Headmistress Kirova. I got another guardian to look after you for five minutes, but I guess he didn't do his job."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say to that.

I felt a hum of anxiety. Jazlyn. She must be looking for me. I had some of my strength back, so I tried to stand up. Aurora let me, but she was cautious.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. I want to go to the commons."

"Alright. Feed first before you do anything else. I'll bring you there." Aurora held my arm all the way to the feeders. After I fed, I felt so much better. I assured Aurora that I was fine, and she let me go and walked to the other guardians.

I looked for Jazlyn in the pool of people. I found her, talking to a couple of our friends, Max and Kady. I walked towards her and joined in the circle.

"Rex, I was looking for you." Jazlyn smiled with relief.

"Hey, Jazz."

"As if you did that to Danni." Kady said. She was short, had long brown hair, and was had a quiet voice. She was a Novice, and a pretty good one. Despite her height, she could kick anyone's ass any day.

"Yeah, well, that's me." I shrugged.

I knew Jazlyn was talking to me, but I couldn't make a sound of it. Between Jennifer and Kady, on the other side of the commons was that boy. He was hanging out with Jason, a Novice, and Danni. It looked like they knew each other already. They were play fighting and everything. He didn't have the right to do that, just all of a sudden shoot up to the top of the food chain. Not that I cared. Maybe he's their apprentice.

"Checking out the new guy, Rex?" Paige said.

"Well, he is--" Max stopped herself. She was a brunette, too, taller than me, and had a baby face.

"No. I hate him." I retorted. "He tried talking to me in basics, and he tried to carry me to the nurse. And I _still_ don't know his name." I almost didn't recognize my voice, there was so much venom in it.

At that moment, the new guy stopped smiling at Danni, who was showing off his hacky sack skills, and his head shot up. I watched him frantically look around the commons, then he paused. I smiled smugly. I watched Jason shake Danni, who was still kicking the hacky sack, and began freaking out. They snapped their fingers in the new guy's face, and they tried shaking him. A few moments later, the new guy came back to earth.

Switching my attention back to the girls, I told them the story from this morning. They asked questions, I answered back, and they told me how much of a clever person I was, yada yada.

After managing to get away from Max and Jennifer, Jazlyn and I started walking to the dorms.

"How was class." I laughed, having nothing else to say.

She didn't answer, she only smiled and shook her head.

"What?" I said, trying to break her wall of something I didn't know.

"You know what." she snickered.

"I... Honestly, I don't know."

"That new kid? You're always like that, thinking that they're the 'one'"--quotation marks in the air--"and everything, and you haven't even had your first kiss or _nothing_. Not even a relationship. Stop wishing for that paranormal romance you read in books. They're getting in your head." She laughed.

"What? No, I really hate that kid. He's really weird. Didn't you see his eyes? That's not natural. And it's not my book's fault."

"What? That his eyes extremely dreamy or something? So deep that it looks like there's no end?" she said that like she's heard it all before. Which she did not.

"No! That's not what I'm getting at. His eyes were _topaz_. Gold. Yellow with orange. _Topaz_." I tried hard to get it into her head. "You know how I blacked out when I looked into them? I never black out. I never _faint. _And so what if they looked like they had no end. They literally did."

"Rex is in love." Jazlyn said dreamily, twirling around.

"Shut up." I threw one of my erasers at the back of her head, but she caught it.

"Ugh. I hate you." I laughed. Then the words that followed spilled out like air in water. "But honestly. After that, he was carrying me, supposedly taking me to the nurse. And did you see how he was being buddy-buddy with Danni? He can't do that, he's new and Danni isn't. A whole lot of people want to be friends with Danni, I'll tell you that, and I don't think he would just offer up a spot for a new kid."

"I thought you didn't believe social statistics."

"Yeah, well, this is different. He's annoying."

I could feel that she started to believe that I didn't like him before she even said so. "Alright. Believable."

"Thank you."

In the ever-unpopular Slavic Art class I was forced into, we had to try to draw a specific piece of art, 'to get to know it better' Ms. Clooney says. While me and Jazlyn hardly even tried, Ms. Cloony walked by.

"Its the thought that counts, great art work ladies." She said, and walked on. She just didn't want to 'hurt' our feelings by saying that our imitations were horrible and that we could do better. But our imitations were horrible.

"Indeed, wretched." I mumbled under my breath, and we continued our subject.

"So Danni's having a party at his dorm tonight. You down?"

I laughed. "Like you even have to ask."

At around eight, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," Max shouted. Moroi and Novices had separate dorms. Max was my roommate.

"I don't think Rexanne would want me to." Him.

I swore under my breath, and stomped to the door, rage building, ready to tell him off. I swung the door open and scowled at nobody.

"What the..." I looked left, then right.

"I didn't know I fell _that_ hard." Jazlyn grimaced.

There was a reason why I didn't feel her emotion of pain and clumsiness. Whenever she did something clumsy, she didn't regret it or anything. She actually kind of liked getting hurt, not in a masochistic way, no. But in a way that she felt sorry for herself like feeling sorry for someone else.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Lets go. Max, you coming?"

"Yeah," she said, running to the door.

We snuck past guardians and staff people, through unlocked doors. In no time, we were at Danni's. The door was slightly open, and we walked in.

"Alright, here is Rexaaay." Danni shouted, giving all three of us drinks.

Everyone wooed and repeated my name. Kady came up to me, almost tripping. I caught her, trying to keep her steady.

"Already, Kady?" I said. Freaking girl.

"No. I tripped on somebody's foot. I don't know, someone's laying down. It's only seven, suns just startin to come up. You know how I am."

"Only when the sun is at its highest." I laughed.

"So, you know that kid? His name is, um... I don't remember. But he used to go to Catherine's Academy. The best vampire academy in the _universe_. And he came here. That's why he shot up to the top of the 'status food chain' as you call it."

My eyes narrowed, and at that second, I saw him. My jaw clenched, and never unclenched when I spoke.

"What. The. Hell. Is. He. Doing. Here." Honestly, I didn't know how I could hate someone so much. It kind of scared me. What else was I capable of?


End file.
